


[Fanvideo] I am the only son

by sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal



Series: My fanvids [5]
Category: Bandidas (2006)
Genre: Bandits & Outlaws, Canon Character of Color, Fanvids, Female Character of Color, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Women Being Awesome, editing out unnessary hetronormative storylines, you find a cause and you serve it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 04:57:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17053574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal/pseuds/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal
Summary: "where else could my heart be" - Sara and Maria pick up the fight.





	[Fanvideo] I am the only son

DISCLAIMER: This is a fan video. I do not own the rights to any of the clips or music. For nonprofit entertainment purposes only.

 

Bandidas - "You haven't met me, I am the only son"

 

**Fandom:** Bandidas  
**Music:** Mumford and Son - Dust bowl dance   
**Summary:** "where else could my heart be" - Sara and Maria pick up the fight.  
**warning:** blood, guns, coruption, minor character death, some creepy men

 

[dropbox link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/4e9v8qwkgwl8mdd/banditas%20-%20the%20only%20son.mp4?dl=0)

“All witches are selfish, the Queen had said. But Tiffany’s Third Thoughts said: Then turn selfishness into a weapon! Make all things yours! Make other lives and dreams and hopes yours! Protect them! Save them! Bring them into the sheepfold! Walk the gale for them! Keep away the wolf! My dreams! My brother! My family! My land! My world! How dare you try to take these things, because they are mine!

I have a duty!” 

-  _Terry Pratchett, The Wee Free Men_

  
finished: 15.6.2018

**Author's Note:**

> Canon doesn´t really explore Sara and her responsiblity as a rich daughter deeply, but the idea of it is there and I really wanted to do something with it, as well as the more general idea of this two taking up the fight against injustice.


End file.
